


100 prompt challenge.

by RoseDemica



Series: Something of a Bother [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 100 Prompts Challenge, F/M, Multi, collection of drabbles, doctor who - Freeform, occassional swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 15,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDemica/pseuds/RoseDemica
Summary: One of my friends challenged me to do 100 prompts, with a list of what each one is.They're gathered here.The Tenth Doctor on his travels with The Lady, The Keeper, The Master, and The Ponds. (Amy and Rory)
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Tenth Doctor/OC, The Master/OC
Series: Something of a Bother [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920100
Kudos: 1





	1. 100, Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 100, Challenge. 
> 
> The Doctor is challenged to go for as long as possible alone, no companions, how will he do?

**_100) Challenge_ **

“Good Morning.” The Lady said, entering the kitchen where the men were cooking breakfast.

“Tea my Lady.” The Doctor handed her a mug,

“Just the way you like it.” He added with his familiar grin.

“Morning Mi’Lady, I was just telling these guys some of our adventures, ” The Keeper smiled at her friend, as The Lady sat next to her.

“She was just about to tell us how you became Queen of Europe!” Amy added,

“Oh, That's a good story.” The Lady smiled, as the boys carried over breakfast, Bacon and eggs on toast.

“Mi’Lady tells it the best, after all she was there.” The Keeper smirked.

“Unlike you who hid in the Royal library the whole time.” The Keeper shrugged, mouth full of food.

“Please tell us the story.” The Doctor asked, and the Lady nodded.

“The Keeper and I went back to 1784, the Keeper was looking for a book that had been left behind, and contained the secrets of our people. We’d heard that it’d been left there. So that's where we went.” The Lady began.

“She searched all of Europe, While I became friends with the Dauphine of France. She told me that our book may be in the Royal Libraries. With the king of Europe. The Dauphine got us into the palace, and fell ill shortly after. My regeneration back then looked exactly like her. So she asked if I could take her place at the ball the night. As it was important that she, as the Dauphine of France and the only country not under the reign of the king of Europe, had to attend. I agreed, it was the least I could do for her after all she did for us.”

“So Mi’Lady did while I searched the library, I had no idea what was going on until Mi’Lady ran in, she was yelling that we had to leave.” The Keeper added.

“I’d accidentally caught the eye of the king, just by dancing. Before I could blink we were married, and I’d been crowned Queen of Europe, him believing me to be the Dauphine of France.”

“Anyway, We told the Dauphine, Who was just as shocked as we were, and made a hasty escape. Thankfully K found the book.”

“No thanks to you.” The Keeper teased,

“Why can’t you two have stories like that?”Amy asked The Doctor and The Master.

“I thought I was human for the past little while. I must have come further into the future than I planned, for me its only been 90 odd years.” The Master replied,

“Well, I was too busy.” The Doctor sighed, 

“No, the Doctor just doesn’t like telling them because it means talking about his past companions.” The Keeper countered, 

“He can’t handle being alone.”

“Yes I can!” He protested, 

“Fine then! We’ll go see Mi’Lady’s husband, all of us, and we’ll see how long you can last alone with no companions, of any race or gender, just you and the Tardis.” The Keeper challenged

“I can’t just kick you out like that.”

“Course you can Doctor, and the Dauphine would love to see us again. Darling you’ll help won’t you?” The Lady directed her question to the Tardis.

_“Sounds fun Mi’Lady, I’ll count the days till your return.”_

“What did she say?” Rory asked, him and Amy still unable to understand the Tardis’ Gallifreyan 

“She’ll help.” The Master summarized, 

_“Traitor._ ” The Doctor mumbled, also in Gallifreyan.

“We don’t want to know that one!” Amy said, before the Master could translate it, making everyone laugh.

“So Doc, we all challenge you to go as long as you can without any companions.” The Keeper challenged, once the laughter had stopped,

“Amy, you’re about my size, I think I have a gown that’ll fit you, and we can always get more made. You still got yours K?” The Lady spoke,

“Gowns?” Amy asked, 

“We’ll need to Blend in, in 1784, you’ll need a gown. You boys just ditch the jeans, preferably for tunics and such. We can have those made too though.” The Keeper explained, nodding to Amy.

“I can’t wait to see the Dauphine again.” The Lady smiled, 

“Lady, I don’t think it’s such a good idea.” The Doctor started, 

“You backing out already Doctor?” The Master asked, 

“No course not.”

“Good, don’t worry about it. The Lady is the crowned Queen of Europe, she’ll be fine.” The Master reassured his friend.

“But you know, if you’re too worried you can always back out?”

“I Never back down from a challenge.”

~

An hour later the boys were in the control room, waiting, Rory and the Master in tunics they’d found in the Doctors vast wardrobe. The Doctor wore his normal suit and trench coat. 

“Straight back, look forward, smile, but not too wide, show as little teeth as possible, Curtsy like this-.” They heard the Lady lecture Amy.

“What about us?” Rory asked nervously,

“Oh, you can act normal, speak a little more formally, especially since we’ll be at court. You’ll have to kiss a few ladies hands, and you bring your head to her hand, not the other way around. Bow with a straight back, legs straight, kneel with one knee bent. Follow the Lady’s lead where you can, court life is her forte, you’ll pick it up quickly.” The Doctor summarized,

“Ready? The Lady’s just making sure Amy won’t stand out too much.” The Keeper approached wearing an emerald green gown, and looking rather uncomfortable.

“Ready when you are.” The Master smiled, 

“And you look beautiful.” He added, moving to the bottom of the stairs, meeting her there, and offering her his arm, which she accepted with a smile.

“Amy, Mi’Lady, lets go!” The Keeper called, and footsteps could be heard moving closer.

“I can’t breathe!” Amy complained,

“You must be able to, look at all the complaining you’re doing!” The Lady snapped, losing her temper.

“I’ll go.” The Doctor moved up the stairs and towards the two girls, moments later Amy appeared in a tightly corseted Ruby red gown. 

“Amy you look stunning.” Rory stepped closer to his wife.

“Good because I can’t breathe!” Amy snapped, trying to take a deep breath, and the Keeper took pity on the girl.

“Take small light breaths, and if you value your life, stop complaining. Court Life, gowns and all is Mi’Lady’s forte and love, not even I would dare complain, nor would the Doctor, you watch her, she’ll fit right in as though she belongs.”

“Ready when you are Lady!” The Master called, 

“Patience my Lord.” The Lady replied, walking downstairs in a Royal purple gown, and on the Doctor’s arm.

“We’ll see you soon Doc.” The Lady kissed his cheek, before walking right out the door, straight into a circle of armed guards.

“Oh Thank goodness, my companions and I were strolling through the gardens when it suddenly got dark, and we got lost.” She said quickly, 

“Who are you?!” They demanded, 

“How Dare you not recognize me?! I am the Best Friend of her highness the Queen!”

“I apologize my lady, it is dark, and we are hard of sight, may we escort you to the palace?” The head guard spoke, shushing his fellow guards. 

“Much better, of course.” The other four stepped out of the Tardis.

“This is 1785 right?” The Keeper checked,

“Indeed my lady, the first month. Her highness will be overjoyed when she hears of your return.”

“Is this everyone Mi’Lady?” Another guard spoke.

“Indeed, Duchess Amy, and her Husband Duke Rory, then surely you remember my friend Dame K, and her husband, and myself.” They walked up a well lit path to the large main wooden doors.

“Their royal highness's are eating supper, do you wish for further accompaniment?” The Lady shook her head,

“Thank you, but I remember the way.”

“Of course my lady.” The guards melted into the surroundings, as the Lady led the group through a series of corridors.

“Married?” The Keeper hissed, 

“You’ll thank me later.” The Lady stopped outside doors that were heavily guarded.

“Their highnesses are enjoying a private supper, they wish to be left alone.” Two guards barred their way.

“I’m the exception.” The Lady pushed past, slipping easily into the room, despite the large gown she wore.

“Miss Me Dauphine?” The Queen squealed, rushing to embrace her friend.

“Yes! How were your travels?! Is K here also!?” The Woman questioned excitedly.

“She’s stuck outside with some friends of ours.” 

“Guards! Let them in!” The Queen called, moving to embrace the Keeper in much the same way.

“Your highness.” The Lady curtsied to the King, Amy, Rory and the Master followed her lead, curtsying and bowing to the king respectively.

“Do I know you?” The King asked, 

“I’d hope so, you married her.” The Queen spoke up.

“Oh.” The King was at a loss for words, as The Lady turned to face the Queen,

“You told him?”

“He noticed you and I were not the same person Mi’Lady, I told him that you took my place as I was ill on the night of the ball. He has accepted that.”

“How’d you recognize mi’lady anyway? She has changed.” The Keeper asked, 

“She is still the only person ever to refer to me as Dauphine, or stand up to Royal Guards. How long are you here for?”

“Only Until the Doctor realises he can not be alone, and returns for us.”

“So we have much to catch up on, and little time.”

~

The Doctor was pacing, he had been ever since the others had stepped out of the Tardis.

“ _Just go back and get them!_ ” The Tardis sighed, sick of the constant movement.

“We are not having this conversation again!” The Doctor snapped, before opening the door of the Tardis, revealing the fact that it was suspended over the castle. It was sunset currently, but all he noticed was his friends eating a picnic dinner, laughing, and the Lady’s obvious absence. He stood silently and watched them, until the Lady joined them an hour later, walking alone, without the ever present guards the Doctor had noticed were with her whenever he saw her.

“What is wrong Mi’Lady?” The Keeper asked, and the Doctor was, yet again, thankful that their voices travelled.

“The Queen’s in labour, it is not pleasant, and our lord king, and my lord husband, is most impatient as to the time it is taking, so much so that he has ordered the castle be scrubbed and polished for the arrival of his heir. I could not stand to have to clean.” The Lady sat with them, but declined the food the Master offered her.

“Any sight of the Doctor?”

“No, nothing as yet, but if he promised you he’d return within a year, he’ll return within a year, he would dare not to disappoint you my Lady.” The Keeper replied, with a soft smile.

“Yet there is still naught a sign of our childhood companion, and the man you all call my lover.” 

“Mi’Lady, you would agree with us if you could see the way he looks at you when he does not think you are looking.” The Doctor turned back towards the center.

“How many days has it been?” 

“ _365, you’ve paced the floor for 300, passed out on the floor for 35, and spent an average of 30 watching them._ ”

“It’s felt like a week.” The Doctor raised his hand to his head.

“ _Well, i thought It’d be easier._ ” The Tardis replied, 

“Right, Imma go shower, and change, and go to My Lady.” He headed for his room.

~

“Mi’Lady, come, it is Dark, and he has not returned, perhaps he is busy.” The Keeper spoke,

“He promised K.” The Lady whispered,

“Alright Mi’Lady, the guards will stay here with you. We shall be inside okay?” The Keeper accepted the Master’s arm, walking away, and knowing that the Lady would follow shortly, she always did.

“Hello there beautiful.” A voice made The Lady spin around. 

“You’re late.” She accused the man.

“Oh no, course not, just making a fashionable entrance.” The Doctor moved away from where he was leaning on the Tardis.

“I heard there was a ball on tomorrow night, to celebrate the successful birth of the heir to the realm, a Baby boy.” He smiled, before glancing up at the castle, a slave was running full speed for the pair.

“Mi’Lady, Mi’Lady! A Baby boy! Named Ronaldo, their royal highness’s wish to name you godmother. Come quick.” The Slave mustered a hasty bow, before turning back for the castle.

“Would you care to accompany me? Or are you to again slip off into the starry skies?” The Lady asked the Doctor,

“I love it when you talk like that, and I think I shall stick around, if that’s alright with you Mi’Lady.” The Doctor bowed,

“Only if you will be my escort to the ball.” She bargained,

“It’d be my honour.” He replied, kissing her hand softly, before straightening.

“Guards, could you escort this box to my chambers.”

“Right away Ma’am.” The Doctor offered the Lady his arm, and she accepted, allowing him to lead her up to the castle.

~

“So how long did he last?” The Master asked, slipping into the Tardis with the Keeper and the Lady.

“ _Full 365 days, but to him it seemed merely a week, we’ve been resting overhead the whole time, he was watching, we never even left._ ” The Tardis replied, 

“Did he get any rest?” The Lady asked, concerned, 

“ _Indeed Mi’Lady, he passed out once or twice, for a total of 35 days. He spent 300 pacing, and the rest watching you all when you left the castle._ ”

“So would you say he passed or failed the challenge?”

There was uproar in the Tardis, when no one could agree.


	2. 86, Gamble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master, The Keeper and the Ponds play Strip Poker. 
> 
> (Please note that there is no NSFW content in here, it is implied at the end, but never written).

**_82) Gamble_ **

The keeper, the master and the ponds play strip poker.

"Where's mi'lady and the Doctor?" The Keeper asked, walking into the library, where the Master and the Ponds were gathered around a table.

"Out shopping." The Master replied, patting the seat next to him, and when she sat there, he put his arm around her shoulders.

"The Ponds and I were just about to play a game. Feel like joining?" He asked, pulling out a pack of cards with his spare hand, and passing them to Amy to shuffle.

"What game?" The Keeper asked, snuggling into his side subtly, her hand went up to entwine their fingers, and he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Does strip poker interest you?" He asked slyly.

"Sounds fun, you'll have to teach me how to play though." She smiled at him.

"Have you never played strip poker before?"

"I've spent almost all of my adult life with mi'lady, and shes not one for gambling, shes more of the 'lucky charm' kinda girl, so nope never."

"You could always be my lucky charm." The Master winked at her.

"I'd much rather play." The Keeper replied,

"Thats my girl! So!" The Master quickly went on to explain the rules.

Hours later found the Master stripping off his pants, the Keeper in her bra and pants, and the Ponds already gone, unable to read their much older opponents poker faces.

"Beginners Luck!" The Master declared, dealing the next round swiftly.

"You could just be really bad." The Keeper smirked,

"mmhmm, royal flush." The Master smirked, The Keeper rolled her eyes, and stood removing her jeans. The Masters eyes widened as he watched her.

"My Deal?" The Keeper sat back down, and the Master shook his head quickly,

"I mean yup, your deal." The Keeper smirked as she dealt.

"Straight!" The Master announced,

"Full house." The Keeper replied, the Master stood, just as the door was thrown open.

"K!! I saw these pair of pants and thought they'd-" The Lady stopped mid-sentence as she noticed their various states of undress.

"Strip Poker? Really K? If you wanted to see him naked then you should've just asked him, rather than use your poker skills for evil. I'm sure The Master would have loved to oblige." The Lady put a bag down, and left the room.

"Sounds like you've played before." The Master accused,

"I'm surprised you forgot my father raised me playing poker." The Keeper replied raising an eyebrow at him.

"Right, you're the Gamblers daughter." The Master said,

"Now, I believe you were doing something." The Keeper smirked, her eyes raking down his body.

"I can think of something much better to do." The Master walked to her side, crushing his lips to the Keepers.


	3. 69 Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 69, Rain. 
> 
> The Doctor and The Lady stand in the rain, The group watches over them, wondering if they will ever be more than just friends.

**_69) Rain_ **

They had no idea they were being watched, The Keeper and Amy, standing in the door of the Tardis, silently watching over the Doctor and The Lady as they walked the streets of modern day Paris.

"At least its not London." The Keeper commented, when she had noticed where they were, too much laughter from Amy and Rory.

"The Lady said something about going to Paris the other day." The Doctor tried to explain, before he was dragged out of the Tardis and onto the streets.

"When will they just admit they like each other." Amy sighed, watching as the Doctor wrapped an arm around the Lady and pulled her into a little shop.

"Hopefully in your lifetime. It almost seems like one of those great stories, you know, where the writers make it obvious to everyone but the couple, then have cute little moments that get interrupted or lead to nothing just to keep the audience curious..." The Keeper sighed,

"But at least those couples eventually end up together... With those two I think hells more likely to freeze over." Amy headed to find Rory, and soon the Master joined the Keeper at the door.

"They'll get together soon." The Master said, noticing her gaze, his arms moving to wrap tightly around her waist, as rain suddenly poured down.

"Shh, look!!" The Keeper whispered, as the Doctor pulled the Lady closely into his chest, and her free hand wrapped around his neck, tangling loosely in his hair.

"Oh my-" The Master whispered, watching as they went as though to kiss each other, but were interrupted by an angry french lady growling at them, the pair pulled away from each other, apologizing to the woman.

"So Close!" The Keeper turned, burying her face in the Masters chest.

"Soon, they'll be together soon."


	4. 98 Electrical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gang return to The Lady's Tardis and start working on 'fixing' him.   
> The Keeper realises the sheer intensity of the workload before them, and the Master helps cheer her up.

**_98) Electrical_ **

The Keeper was standing in the middle of the Lady’s Tardis, sparks flying everywhere. She had no idea where to start, and the Doctor was no help, he was sulking after watching The Lady playfully flirt with the Captain.

“Well, this is fantastic.” The Master commented, narrowly avoiding a live wire.

“Just shut up!” The Keeper snapped, sinking to the floor, and hanging her head.

“Hey.” The Master spoke gently, navigating his way to her side, and pulling her into his arms.

“The Doc’s sulking, Mi’Lady’s ‘rescuing’ her wardrobe, and I have no idea where to start.”

“Well, how about we start by moving these wires around to make a safer working space.” The Master suggested, 

“We?”

“Well, I have a set of working hands, and know just the thing to say to our friend the Doc, we’ll have him up and working in no time.” The Keeper hugged the man tightly.

“Thank you!”

“No problem, you want to get started making sure we don’t get electrocuted while I go get the Doc.” Both got to their feet, The Master leaving only to return moments later with the Doctor.

“Alright, lets get started.” The Doctor grinned, heading beneath the console instantly.

“What did you say to him?” The Keeper whispered, as the Master passed her.

“Only to think of how thankful our Lady would be when she heard he helped fix up this old boys electronics.” The Master smiled wickedly, and the Keeper couldn’t help but copy his smirk.


	5. 75 Ancient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tardis is tired.

“Come on!” The Doctor tried to get some life into the Tardis, but she gave up. The Keeper and the Master were sitting on the stairs with both Ponds, The Keeper gently platting Amy’s hair, while the Lady sat on the seat closer, and was the only one to dare comment.

“Doctor, she’s old and tired, let her have a break while we go see where we are shall we?” The Doctor locked eyes with the Lady.

“She’s not old!”

“No, she’s ancient, you’re old, let her rest.” The Lady got to her feet, crossing to his side, and then gently resting her hand on his arm,

“She’s-”

“You know I’m right Doc, she’s served you well, all she wants is a rest, lets go explore where we are.” The Doctor reluctantly agreed, allowing her to lead him away.

“Rest well you brilliant ancient thing.” He whispered,


	6. 89, Piano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is piano music in the Tardis, and for the life of him, The Doctor can not find where it is coming from. 
> 
> A cute moment between The Doctor and The Lady

89) Piano

The soft song floated throughout the Tardis, and the Doctor was trying to locate the source. He knew the Ponds had gone to sleep, needing more than they did. The Keeper and Master had left the Tardis, and not yet returned.

The Song ended, and the Doctor paused, waiting for the music to start up again. He’d been looking for over an hour, yet he never seemed to get any closer.

“Can you stop helping her, and start helping me!” He eventually snapped at the Tardis, and heard giggling as a door appeared to his left. Hesitantly he approached the door, and when he noticed that it was the ballroom, he moved to lean on the doorframe, watching the Lady play on the grand piano in the middle of the room.

Slowly the Doctor pulled away from the door, crossing the room to stand behind the Lady, his hands moved of their own regard to gently massage her shoulders.

“Hey.” She whispered,

“Heya.” The Doctor replied just as quietly, as the Lady automatically morphed into playing the Doctors favourite song.

“I didn’t know you played piano.”

“Learnt it not long after we escaped, I realised how close death could be, so I did everything I’d ever wanted to.”

“Everything?” The Doctor’s hands stilled slightly,

“Everything I knew I could.” The Lady’s hand reached up to rest on his, and he entwined their fingers, kissing her hand softly, silently showing his relief.

“Dance with me my lord?” The Lady spoke, her other hand moving up to entwine with his, silently he spun her around to face him, bending down to wrap an arm tightly around her waist, pulling them both to her feet.

“It’d be my pleasure my Lady.” The Doctor replied, as her hand moved up to tangle in his hair. The Tardis picked up where the Lady left off with soft piano music, and the pair danced.

“My Lady, I-” 

“Mi’Lady!” The Keeper stumbled into the room, interrupting what the Doctor was going to say.

“The Master and I found your Whiskey!” The Keeper stumbled out again.

“I’m sorry, my Lord, I must depart.” The Lady stepped away from him, but his hand tightened on her's, and he kissed it softly.

“Until next time my lady.” She offered him a weak smile, before racing after the Keeper, leaving the Doctor alone, surround by the still playing soft piano music.


	7. 88, Fireflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Keepers birthday, and the Master has a special surprise planned.

**_88) Fireflies_ **

“K! K!” The Lady called, searching for her friend.

“Here Mi”Lady! What’s up?” The Keeper stepped out of her room, a towel wrapped around her hair.

“The Master wishes to see you, says it’s important.” The Lady smiled knowingly, before skipping away.

“Way to prove you’re not a ditzy blond cheerleader!” The Keeper called out after her friend, but the Lady only paused momentarily to turn and stick her tongue out at the Keeper before continuing on her way. The Keeper headed back inside her room, towel drying her hair quickly before heading towards the console room.

“K! You have to see this!” The Master motioned her over to the door, and she walked closer cautiously.

“Yea?” He pulled her under his arm, to look directly out at the night sky, and a barely viable cliff wall.

“Alright!” The Master called, slight movement could be seen before the entire rock face lit up.

“Fireflies?” The Keeper whispered, 

“Watch” THe Master directed, and as she watched the glowing bugs moved to create the words ‘Happy Birthday K!”

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!” Some random hiker started singing, and the Keeper burst out laughing.

“There’s more.” The Master whispered, as the bugs yet again moved, forming the words ‘I love you ~ M’ within a love heart.

“Happy Birthday My love.” The Master whispered, a hint of a british accent flickering across his words, and the Keeper was too shocked to reply, her hands covering her mouth. Slowly a glowing trail appeared from the Tardis door, leading into the woods, and from there curving around trees to a clearing. The Keeper followed the trail, pausing only to make sure that the Master was following. The clearing slowly lit up to reveal a beautiful romantic picnic for two.

“This is beautiful, thank you.” The Keeper smiled, finally finding her voice, she reached out with her hand, to grip his tightly.

“You’re very welcome.” He smiled, as a single firefly came to rest on their joint hands.


	8. 11, Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy has questions as to why the Timelords don't have names. She seeks her answers with The Keeper.

11) Name

“Why do you guys have titles not names?” Amy asked the Keeper, who was forced to put aside her book to answer the humans questions.

“There is power in a name, that power can be used to control someone, it’s an ancient practise, still used by several species, and because Time Lords are such a powerful race, we can not risk someone finding out our real names and using them against us. So our kind has always had titles rather than names.”

“How do you get these titles?”

“The birth of our kind is very spectacular, and to have four new children of Gallifrey within years of each other is rare, so much so that they knew we’d be destined for great things.” Amy leaned forward, amazed by what the Keeper was saying.

“At the earliest convenience the physic, I suppose you’d call her, would visit the family, look into the child's future, and simply give a title based on what she saw, but she’d never tell anymore than that, not what it meant, who you were to be, nothing.”

“So what do your guys titles mean?”

“Well, some titles are pretty obvious, like my fathers, the Gambler, and the ruler of our people the president. Ours, were not so obvious. I was named the Keeper, of what we are still not sure. Keeper of the Gates? Or parallel universes? Of time? Of records? Or of people, or animals? No idea. Mi’Lady, they assumed that to mean that she’d rule our planet, or become queen of somewhere, and as such they taught her all she’d need to know, like she’s fluent in all languages, without the help of the Tardis, but before she was to become head of the council, the war broke out, the President said a woman couldn’t lead an army into war, couldn’t fight and strategize. The Doctor, they put him through medical school, he hated every second of it. Found his passion in saving planets rather than people. The Master, well they assumed that he’d take over a planet, or a race, they taught him, war, strategizes and how to rule, everything they thought he’d need, they Master and Lady always taught each other what their tutors refused to teach them, so their knowledge is almost identical. It was also assumed that the Master and Lady would co-rule, marry and produce powerful ruler offspring, but thankfully they only ever saw each other as siblings.”

“What’s it like? Knowing your defined by your title?”

“Same as being defined by a name Mrs Williams, or Pond, haven’t figured that out yet.” The Keeper frowned,

“It’s Williams, but I’m the more dominating one, so the Doctor calls us the Ponds.” The Keeper nodded, picking up her book, and Amy took that as her cue to leave


	9. 35, Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life has been far too easy for our group, normally the Doctor is always saving the world? Why is it so quiet?
> 
> The group splits into two teams, the first one to save the world wins. It's a challenge no one is prepared to lose.

**_35) Contest_ **

They were all gathered in the kitchen, eating the bacon and eggs that the Keeper had made.

"You know, this as all been far too easy you know, normally wherever the Doctor goes we end up having to save the world." Rory commented,

"And someone thanked me the other day, never met them before." The Master added,

"Thats actually a really good point, its been far too easy, I haven't had to save anyone since you two lovely ladies, something is definitely not right." The Doctor mused

"The universe could just be giving you a nice break." The Lady offered,

"Doubt it, but what if we did, what if we went back in time and saved the world, before our past selves got there?"

"So I guess thats what we'll be doing today?" Amy asked, the Doctor excited already.

"Yup, Keeper, where and when to first?" He stood, abandoning his half finished breakfast.

"Doc, we're in a time machine. We have plenty of time to finish breakfast so sit and eat!" The Doctor obediently sat back down, quickly finishing his and impatiently waiting for everyone else.

"Allons-y!!" He said, when everyone finally finished, heading for the control room.

"He has missed the whole saving worlds thing." The Lady remarked, before following him.

"Goodness, he doesn't even know where he's going. Come Master. We'll all be needed to fly this time." The Master entwined his fingers through hers heading off after the others.

"Will they even get stitches?" Amy asked, reaching up to kiss Rory quickly, before heading after the other four.

When they reached the console room they were already in flight, the four time lords working in silent unison to fly to-

"Here we are, Cardith 2010. About a week before we crash into each other."

"Master, Doctor, you're the only ones who can meet Captain Jack, otherwise we'll alter our own futures." The Keeper added,

"Right, then lets get started." The Doctor offered the Lady his arm, before they both walked forward, threw open the Tardis doors, and stepped outside.

"K." The Master wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing her softly, before they headed out the doors, Amy and Rory just ahead of them.

The first thing the group noticed was screams, and then two very large fleeing groups of people running towards each other.

"Now this is more like it!" The Doctor said excitedly.

"Lets split up, team that figures out the most wins." He suggested,

"figures out the most?" Amy asked,

"yeah, what's going on. Meet you back here in about 6 hours?"

"You're making this a contest?!" Rory demanded,

"Well, We could, but then it'd be first group to solve it."

"What would be the groups?" The Keeper asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Glad you asked! We can't split the Ponds up, because that'd be disastrous, nor can we let them go on their own, so you, the Master and the Ponds, against me and the Lady, because you'll need all the help you can get." The Doctor smirked,

"Oh you're on! First team to save the earth wins! Good luck Doc, you'll need it." The Keeper smirked,

"Oh great, now it is a contest!" Rory complained, as the two groups split. The Doctor and the Lady heading into one group of fleeing people, as The Keeper, The Master and the Ponds headed into the other.

"Excuse me sir." The Lady stopped a fleeing man.

"What's going on?" She asked,

"There are these things, yelling exterminate, they're firing lasers. Run!" The man ran off again, and The Lady moved to the Doctors side, slipping her arm through his.

"Sound Like Cardif has a bad case of the Daleks, what cure do you advise Doctor?" The Lady smirked,

"Well-"

~~

"K, where'd the Ponds go?" The Master asked, looking around for their human charges.

"They were right here-" The Keeper paused, noticing the missing couple.

"Oh look up there the Kesabian have got them." The Keeper sounded relieved, before realising what she said and looking up at the Master in shock.

"Kesabian?" They looked again at the large brown aliens, that seemed to resemble a baby t-rex.

"They were wiped out in the destruction of planet Bliss." She said,

"Should we worry?" The Master asked, motioning towards the Ponds.

"Adult Kesabians only eat Daleks, they'll be fine unless there are babies." Nevertheless the Master and Keeper went running to save their friends.

~~~

The Doctor and Lady watched as the Daleks rushed around, seeming terrified.

"Well, there’s more going on here, they're trying to flee, but why?" The Doctor asked, too deep in thought to notice the lady leave his side, and walk towards the head Dalek.

"Boo!" The Dalek spun around in fright, and almost seemed relieved to see the time lady.

"Look at you all, running around, trying to run away; now I've met alot of you in my time and you've never been this afraid of my kind; so what’s got you all running away?" She asked, as The Doctor ran towards her.

"Kesabian’s." The Doctor said knowingly.

"Affirmative." The Dalek replied,

"The only thing to ever have you run in fear, the Kesabian. But they were all destroyed when planet Bliss was blown up, by you guys, so how'd they escape." The Doctor wrapped his arms around the Lady's waist, resting his head on her shoulder while he thought it through.

"One escaped onto the Black Dalek’s ship with you Doctor, spawned into an army. You caused this and you will fix it!" The Dalek ordered,

"Oh, that was centuries ago, and I couldn't care less what happens to you or them, but you picked this battle to happen on earth, so damn right I will do all I can to protect that race. Even if it means killing you all!" The Doctor snarled,

"Then you shall be exterminated!" The Dalek announced, the others also taking up the call.

"Now hold up a second." Everyone froze, as the Lady spoke.

"He just said he'd help, and you want to kill him? The Kesabian’s will devour his precious humans, and if they do, he'll blame you for drawing the parasites here, and then you'll be in trouble, but right now, you need us both alive, so go back to fleeing," The Daleks seemed to think over, but didn't seem to be headed in their favour, judging on the fact they were slowly inching closer.

"because if you so much as touch a hair on his head. I will lead the Kesabian here, and enjoy every moment of your demise."

"He will be spared." The Daleks turned back to what they were doing.

"Thank goodness for your diplomacy skills my lady." The Doctor kissed her cheek, moving his hands to entwine one through hers and pull her away.

"But that was incredibly dangerous, they could have killed you, so don't do it again."

"Save your life?!" The Lady demanded,

"No, disappear. You almost gave me multiple heart attacks." The Doctor pulled her body tightly against his, crushing her in a hug.

"No more disappearing, gotcha." She smiled, freeing herself and kissing his cheek softly.

"Lets go save the world shall we?"

~~~

The Keeper and The Master stood, tied together with Amy and Rory in the middle of what appeared to be a nursery full of napping Kesabian’s.

"So these things are going to wake up and devour us whole?!" Amy demanded,

"Yes, unless I can get these damned ropes untied." The Keeper said, trying to loosen the knots, but paused when they heard a commotion outside the door.

"Oops, wrong room." The Doctor smirked at the group, heading out before sonic-ing the door opposite them, only to slam it shut instantly.

"Doctor, found it." The Lady called, totally unaware of her friends situation.

"I found our friends!" The Doctor called back, and moments later the Lady appeared in the doorway.

"Didn't realise that saving the world included you four." She smiled, navigating the room towards them, and slicing the ropes that bound them, before flouncing back towards the Doctor, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of sight. Just as the first baby Kesabian awoke.

"Run!" The Master said, the four bolted for the door, slamming it shut, seconds before a huge chunk was taken out of Rory's leg.

"I suppose we follow them." The Master sighed, the Ponds already halfway down the corridor.

"If I'm right, and with these things I most often am. The Kesbians weakness is plastic, so having an entire building coated in the stuff, pure brilliance, if I do say so myself." The Doctor said as everyone else joined him.

"so what’s the plan Doc?" Amy asked,

"Simple really, The Lady and I have sealed all the Kesabians in these plastic rooms; they're trying to get out, see??" He turned a screen to face them, and they could see their fruitless efforts.

"The Daleks are gone, did you know the lady can be quite terrifying when she wants to be." The Doctor smiled at her, as she paused beside a giant red button.

"And, we've filled the water system with boiling hot, molten plastic, so when mi'lady pushes that button, we run out that emergency door, seal it behind us, and the Kesabian will be destroyed... Again."

"And we tried diplomacy and peace, but it was the last straw when we realised they had you guys. And you've been unconscious for 2 days now." The Lady smiled, as the Doctor moved to her side and entwined their fingers.

"Ready?" The Master grabbed the Keepers hand, as Rory reached for Amy's.

"Go!" The Lady slammed her hand down on the button, and the group took off.

"We won!" The Doctor smirked, once they were in the Tardis and within the safety of the time vortex.

"You won't this time!" The Keeper countered as the Tardis bumped slightly on arrival.


	10. 99, Guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a surprise for the girls. 
> 
> And if the Keeper hears the word 'guess' one more time-

**_99) Guess_ **

A pair of hands closed over the girls eyes, Rory covered Amy’s, The Master covered the Keepers, and the Doctor covered the Lady’s. All three girls stood very still.

“We have a surprise for you.” The Master spoke eventually,

“Ooh! A surprise!” The Lady started jumping up and down, clapping her hands, but stopped when the Doctor moved to cover her eyes with one hand, and pulled her body straight back into his with the other, keeping his arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

“Where are we going?” Amy asked,

“Guess.” Rory replied, 

“We aren’t even moving.” The Keeper commented,

“Oh right.” Rory nudged Amy slightly, and they all made their way out of the Tardis.

“Doctor.” The Lady’s hand tightened around his arm as they dropped down unexpectedly.

“It’s alright Mi’Lady, I won’t let anything happen to you.” The Doctor said to her.

“Outside, not on earth, about 17 degrees celsius.”The Keeper commented

“It’s cold!” Amy protested,

“Not much further to go.”

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say we were on Skaro.” The Keeper added, unable to see the worried looks the boys shared.

“Doc, where are we?” The Lady asked softly.

“Guess my Lady.” He replied,

“Exterminate!” The Keeper ripped the Masters hands away from her eyes.

“A whole room full of Daleks! What are you planning?” She demanded, rounding on the Master.

“They wanted to see us.” The Master shrugged, as Rory uncovered Amy’s eyes. The Doctor still covering the Lady’s eyes, and holding her tightly. 

“We wish for your help.” The Dalek in front of them spoke.

“Our help? You’ve never wanted our help before!” The Doctor spat, allowing the Lady to pry his hand off her eyes, but not off her waist.

“We have an issue, one we can not solve, we need your expertise.” The Dalek spoke again,

“What?”

“You will help!” The entire room demanded,

“And If we refuse?” The Keeper asked, 

“Then we will exterminate your friend.” A man stumbled forwards, bound in chains and pushed by two human daleks.

“You again!?” The Doctor sounds shocked,

“Doc, Lady, Keeper, Master, Ponds.” Captain Jack demanded

“You can kill him, we’re out of here.” The Doctor glanced at the Master and Rory.

“Doc?” The Lady asked softly,

“He’ll be fine My Lady, it’s Captain Jack.” 

“Nuh uh, you dragged us here, now I’m curious, so Dalek, what do you want?”

“Guess.” The Dalek smirked, wait, smirked, what?

“K! K! Guess what!?” The Lady shook her friend awake.

“What!?” The Keeper snapped irritably, she should have known it was just a dream, the men would never deliberately put them in harms way like that.

“Amy’s with child!” The Lady announced excitedly, not even the Keeper’s temper ruining her good mood.

“And guess what?!” The Keeper sighed,

“It’s going to be a baby girl!”

“And G-”

“Say that again and I’ll skin you alive.” 


	11. 14, Photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lady finds a photo of Rose Tyler, and it sparks something.

**_14) Photograph_ **

“Mi”Lady?” The Keeper asked, softly pushing open the girls bedroom door. The Keeper could hear muffled sobs, and quickly shut the door, moving to where the Lady lay face down on her bed.

“What’s wrong Mi’Lady?” The Keeper asked, placing a hand on her friends shoulder.

“I found this.” The Lady sat up, and handed the Keeper a photograph, 

“It’s her, the famous Rose Tyler, the one he was in love with.”

“Hey, no one ever said he was  _ in _ love with her.”

“Who does she remind you of?” The Lady demanded, and the Keeper looked at the blond haired girl in the photo.

“You Mi’Lady, before you first regenerated, when we still lived on Gallifrey.”

“And he loves her! This Rose Tyler.”

“Mi’Lady.” The Keeper simply hugged her friend tightly.

“Maybe he only liked her because she reminded him of you.” The Keeper offered, before leaving the room, able to hear her name being called.

~~~

The Doctor found the Lady there later still staring at the photograph that was clutched tightly in her hands.

“You alright my lady? you missed Dinner.”

“Why aren’t you with her? The fabulous Rose Tyler.” The Lady asked, once he’d sat next to her.

“It never would have worked, she was human, I’m obviously not, to cut a long story short, she’s in a parallel universe with her mom, her dad, and a human version of me, regrew out of a hand of mine.”

“We could go back and get her, K and I are excellent with parallel universes.”

“My Lady, me and her, we’d never work.”

“Why not? You obviously love each other.”

“Because, I know now that I do not love her the way I thought I did, the way I should, but the human me, he doesn’t know what I do, I’d be forced to break her heart if we rescued her, there’s no point.”

“What do you know now that you didn’t know then?”

“That you’re alive!” He snapped, instantly regretting it, and taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

“I always hoped, I never lost hope, ever, believe me, every night I prayed to whatever god would listen that you’d have survived, and find your way to me, I thought my prayers had been answered when I met Rose, I thought you’d escaped, taking human form in the future, like the master did, to hide. I realised quickly that she wasn’t you, and I was devastated, but she looked so much like the way I remembered you.” The Doctor hung his head,

“I know now that I only used her as a replacement for you, and I feel so guilty for doing that, the human me can never figure out what I have.” The Doctor rested his hand on the Lady’s cheek, making her look at him, his eyes locking on her's.

“I’m sorry, I never ever wanted to hurt you. Rose never even crossed my mind, I promise, you can even check.” The Lady shook her head slightly.

“There’s something I’ve wanted to say to you for 900 odd years. My Lady I-”

“Doc! Come quick! Rory knocked over a candle and set the Kitchen alight!” The Keeper called, throwing open the door.

“I-, until next time My Lady.” The Doctor leant forward and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead, before heading for the burning kitchen. The Lady smiled, throwing the picture in the bin, and curling up in bed to rest for a moment or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know, Rose is my favourite companion of all time. Not just because we share a name. I really don't think we could ever question the depth of Ten's attraction for her, but for this story, we needed to.


	12. 26, Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master had a question for the Keeper... and he's never been this scared before.

26) Flower

The Master was nervous, pacing back and forth in front of the Keepers door.

“Snap out of it man! You’re the Master! You don’t do nervous, you’re a smart, powerful man, you can do this, it’s easy.” He talked himself up, pausing to knock on her door, and as the last knock sounded, the nerves overtook him again. He’d just decided to turn and run when the Keeper opened the door, a towel wrapped tightly around her body.

“Hey, you alright?” The Keeper asked, instantly picking up on his unease.

“I- err, wanted to ask you something, but I can come back later if it suits you better?”

“Now’s fine, did you want to come in?” The Keeper headed for her ensuite, giving the Master just enough time to collect his thoughts before she returned fully dressed.

“I-wanted-to-ask-you-out-on-a-date-tonight?” The Master rushed, 

“Sorry?” The Keeper asked, not catching what he said.

“Would you like to go out, on a date, with me, tonight?” He asked slower.

“I’d love too!” The Keeper hugged him tightly.

“and, I got you this.” The Master produced a single blood red rose from behind his back, already de-thorned.

“Oh it’s beautiful, thank you.” The Keeper kissed him quickly, before going to hunt for a vase.


	13. 21, Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor takes the group ice skating on a frozen planet. Nothing can go wrong now... right?

21) Ice:

The Tardis appeared on the glistening white planet.

"-400 degrees celsius, planets frozen solid, has been for centuries! Shall we?" The Doctor paused at the door, glancing back at his friends.

The Lady did not look pleased at the idea of going out in the cold, and instead had sat down with a pile of magazines and nail polish, opting to just observe within the warmth and safety of the Tardis. The Doctor, being the gentleman he was opted to stay inside with her, even though he swore it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he was up to a good part of his book.

That left The Master, Keeper and Ponds, who quickly bundled up and slid out onto the ice.

No one noticed when the Ice around the Tardis started to Crack, but the Keeper, out of the corner of her eye, noticed when the box started to sink below the ice line, she tried yelling, but was too far away to be heard.

None of the Ice cold water got into the Tardis of course, the natural barriers in place.

"Doctor, what sort of fish is that?" The Lady asked, noticing a fish swimming past, the Doctor looked up, just in time to see the last of it, before it disappeared.

"Parrot reef fish my dear, all the beautiful colours attract fish that believe it to be a safe coral reef. Rather brilliant." The Doctor smiled at the Lady, returning to his book only to glance back up moments later.

"Fish!?"

"Get off the Ice!" The Keeper screamed,

"The whole darn planets Ice!" The Master yelled back, as more cracks appeared.

"It has to be thicker somewhere!" Amy added, and they all searched quickly.

"Lady?" The Doctor glanced at her.

"Yes Doc?" She replied,

"I do believe we've fallen through the Ice."

"I would have to agree." The Lady warily eyed a shark that had spent the better part of 2 minutes trying get to them.

"Shall we?" The Doctor stood and offered her a hand which they accepted. Moments later they were on the surface, appearing in front of The Ponds, Master and Keeper.

"Well? Get in!" The Doctor said, and they quickly obeyed.

"Oh, its 1952, its not completely solid for another 100 000 years. Oops." The Doctor grinned.

"K! I saw a parrot reef fish!" The Lady said excitedly,

"And I saw my life flash before my eyes!" The Keeper grumbled,


	14. 66, Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is something the Keeper and the Doctor never told anyone, and it comes out in the worst way.

66 Secret:

"Doctor?" The Keeper knocked on the door of the study and the Doctor looked up.

"Hello Keeper." The Doctor hugged the girl.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked,

"I can't say I'll be much company." The Doctor gestured to his book, as the Keeper revealed hers,

"Nor can I." She smiled,

Around Dinner, Amy and Rory shooed The Lady and Master out of the kitchen to go find the Keeper and Doctor, following the giggles.

"DOCTOR!" The Keeper shrieked, trying to squirm out of his grasp, the man stopped tickling her,

"Take it back!" The Doctor demanded,

"Never!" The Keeper screeched again a he tickled her.

"Fine I take it back!" The Doctor relented, and The Keeper playfully punched his arm. The Doctor slung his arm around her shoulders, reaching for his book as the Keepers eyes flicked to the doorway. Instantly she pushed the Doctor away,

"This is not what it looks like." She said, standing and taking a step towards the four, Amy and Rory having come looking when the others did not return.

"Then what is it?!" The Master demanded angrily as Amy hugged the Lady tightly.

"Doc?" The Keeper glanced back at the man who moved to her side,

"My Lady, please, let us explain." The Doctor pleaded,

"Don't talk to her!" Rory snapped, moving to stand in front of Amy and The Lady.

"Please." The Keeper whispered,

"2 minutes. Explain!" The Master said,

"The Doctors my biological baby brother." The Keeper said quickly.

"We weren't exactly normal siblings, and I didn't want to be known as the Keepers kid brother who hangs around, so we lied, said I was her cousin, that my real parents passed, and I live with my aunt and uncle, who practically adopted me." The Doctor added,

"Your brother?" The Master questioned,

"Yes, my baby brother; I have absolutely no romantic feelings for him." Both pulled a face, stepping away from each other.

"Eww!" The Master laughed at that, moving to the Keeper's side and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Dinners ready." Everyone but the Lady and The Doctor headed down the hall.

"My Lady, she’s my sister, I promise, I-"

"Hurry up baby bro!" The Keeper called.

"Coming!" The Doctor called back, offering the Lady his arm.


	15. 44, Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lady burns her hand making everyone breakfast, thankfully, The Doctor comes to her rescue. 
> 
> (Note this chapter contains the use of the F word)

**_44 Burn:_ **

“OWW FUCK!” The Lady screeched, a loud clatter following afterwards, The Doctor quickly jumped out of bed, throwing on random clothes and racing for the kitchen.

“Fuck! Fuck Fuck! OWW!!” She swore, holding her right hand loosely in her left.

“My Lady?” The Doctor asked, crossing over to her side, one hand wrapped around her waist, the other trailing up her arm to look at her hand.

“I wanted to make you all breakfast.” The Lady whispered, and the Doctor pressed a kiss to her cheek softly.

“1 being the least, 10 the most how much does it hurt?” He asked softly, noticing the tears pooling in her eyes.

“7” She replied, the Doctor lightly ran a finger over her hand, and she bit her lip tightly to prevent screaming, but the tears streamed from her eyes.

“Alright.” The Doctor lead her over to the tap, and lightly ran cold water over the skin, 

“Does it help?” He asked, and the girl nodded, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

“This must be the first time I’m ever thankful that you’re not only a light sleeper, but that you were also forced through medical school.” The Lady smiled, ignoring the tears.

“I have to agree my lady.” The Doctor replied, drawing his arm away from her waist.

“Just keep the water running over your hand alright, I think I have a burn kit in the pantry.” He kissed her cheek again, before walking over to the pantry, unfortunately, like everything else in the Tardis, it was much bigger on the inside.

“Tardis, Burn cream and bandage please.” The Pantry whizzed around the Doctor, stopping with one shelf right in front of him.

“Thanks.” The Doctor picked up the bandages and Cream, heading back out the door.

“That was quick.” The Lady commented, wincing as the water heated momentarily,

_ “On it. _ ” The Gallifreyan rang through the room.

“She hates seeing you hurt just as much as I do.” The Doctor put the cream and bandages on the bench, turning off the water.

“This is going to hurt for a little while alright?” The Doctor pressed his lips to her temple, before shutting off the water, and gently towelling her hand dry.

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered, knowing the pain she was in, and unable to help her. Ever so gently he rubbed the icy burn cream over her hand.

“I went to New New York once or twice, I got this cream, It’ll heal your hand soon, okay, better in a day or so rather than the weeks it’ll take to heal these second degree burns, second longer and it would have been worse.” The Doctor lifted her up to sit on the bench, gently reaching for her hand, and wrapping the bandage around her hand.

“Now it’s gonna hurt like a bitch, and when it does, you come back to me and I’ll put more cream on.” He smiled at her, and she nodded, the tears no longer streaming down her face. The Doctor reached up and wiped the remnants of her tears away, and as he was about to pull his hand back, the Lady’s good hand reached up to stop it, and she rested her head in his palm.

“Thank you.” She whispered, pressing her lips to his palm, before gently tugging his body closer to hug him.

“It was my pleasure my Lady.” He replied, holding the girl tightly.

“Doctor I-”

“Why on earth was my water freezing cold?” The Keeper demanded, entering the room.

“Your shower heated the water in here, and my lady burnt her hand, we needed icy cold water.” The Doctor stepped away from the Lady, picking her up to place her back down on the floor, he slipped his arms around her waist.

“Lets go sit you down, and I’ll finish making breakfast.” The Doctor pulled out the chair from her, kissing her temple.

“There’s pancake mix in the seat, and the pans... on the ground over there.” The Lady said sheepishly, the Doctor smiled,

“Pancakes and Bacon it is my lady.” He smiled

"and you've already done most the hard work."

"How did you burn your hand?" The Keeper asked, watching her best friend closely.

"The butter wasn't melting, so I checked to see if it was working and hot." The Doctor turned,

"Sweetheart, did you use this here?" He asked, holding up something that looked alot like butter, the lady nodded.

"Oh, sweetheart, this is a metal replica of butter, it wouldn't have melted." He abandoned the food to cross to the Lady's side, and The Keeper took his place.

"I'm sorry." The Lady whispered,

"It's perfectly alright sweetheart." The Doctor smiled,

"When you're all healed we can go beat up the Master for switching them, alright?" The Lady smiled,

"Really?"

"Really sweetheart." He kissed her forehead softly.

"Hand feeling better?"

"Much, thanks Doc."


	16. 97, Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lady steps outside into the dark to think, and gets so lost in thought she misses the danger.

97) Danger:

The Lady stood outside, the darkness only lit by the sliver of light that escaped out the Tardis windows. The Lady wasn’t scared, not with the eerily cold wind that whipped around, sending unpleasant shivers down her spine. She could hear the footprints of the wolves circling around her, but her un-human scent was enough to keep them at bay.

A howl broke through the otherwise silent night, yet the Lady didn’t even flinch, standing still as the wolves turned tail and ran away, yelping in fear as they went.

A lioness stalked into view, heading straight for the Lady, she was tackled to the ground, moments before the lioness outstretched claws would have torn through her body. The Lioness too starving to care that the girl wasn’t human.

“Doctor?” The Lady asked, opening her eyes to find herself pinned to the ground by his body.

“Are you crazy? You could have been killed. Deliberately placing yourself in the way of Danger!” He snapped angrily,

“I needed fresh air, and to think.”

“What were you thinking about that was so important you nearly died?!” He demanded, 

“You. You and me, us. Doctor I-”

“Are you two insane?! There’s a lion out there, get inside!” The Keeper called, interrupting, the Lady. 

“Coming K!” The Lady called, as the Doctor stood, helping her to her feet.

“Thank you for saving me.” The Lady kissed his cheek.

“You’re ever so welcome.” He replied, kissing her forehead.


	17. 33, Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lady is flirting, the Doctor is jealous.

**_33) Knight_ **

"Doc?" The Keeper waved a hand in front of his face, yet his eyes never left the Lady, who was with one of the knights giggling flirtatiously.

"Someone's jealous!" The Master teased in a singsong voice.

"I am not!" The Doctor replied,

"Oh yes you are, you should have just told her how you feel!" The Keeper said,

"I've tried! But you interrupt every single time! You were drunk, Rory set the kitchen on fire, Dinner, Ice cold shower, Lion outside!"

"Oops?" The Keeper offered

"And now she's flirting with that knight, all because you keep interrupting sister!!" The Doctor took a step back, and took a deep breath.

"Anyway I'll go back to the tardis, you enjoy your knights and princesses and stuff." The Doctor wondered off.

"I kinda feel bad." The keeper said, turning to the Master, a wicked smile on her face.

"K, whatever you're thinking don't." He said instantly,

"I won't... at least not today, come on lets go have some fun."


	18. 73, Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master finally keeps his word and takes the Keeper to where he hid her Tardis.

**_73) Nature_ **

Everyone paused, looking out of the Tardis as a tyrannosaurus Rex roared at them.

"Master!" The Keeper turned on him,

"You hid her here?!?" She demanded,

"Twas a smart idea don't you think?" The Master smiled, proud of himself.

"With a fully functioning Chameleon circuit?!"

"Well, yes."

"He could be anything!!!"

"At least he's well hidden?" The Master shrunk away from the furious time lady.

"Well, get searching!!" The Keeper pointed out the door, not caring about the t-rex. The Master glanced at the huge dinosaur. Wondering which he’d have the most chance of surviving.

"Brilliant sweetheart!" The Doctor said, kissing the Lady's cheek racing up to the console, followed quickly by the woman herself.

"Thanks Darlin’.” Both pressed a larger number of buttons, much to the confusion of their friends, before pausing in front of the screen.

“Oh, it’s static-y.” The Doctor complained, as the Lady slid her arms up and around his neck, using the new leverage to whisper in his ear. When she pulled her arms back, she had his sonic screwdriver in her hands, pointing at the screen it was working in seconds.

_ “Why hello there.” _ The Lady spoke in Gallifreyan, smirking at the Doctor and handing him back his screwdriver.

_ “Hello? _ ” A light female voice replied in Gallifreyan, her voice echoing through the Tardis speakers, and the Keeper gasped, the Masters arms instantly around her waist.

_ “Ah, it did work. _ ” The Lady smiled,

_ “Course it did my lady, you’re brilliant. _ ” The Doctor grinned at her,

_ “Anyway, we have the Master here with us, and it’s been 900 odd years since the time war, and he’s spent years hiding from our world.” _

_ “I can’t remember where I hid you, and as such, The Keeper wishes to feed me to the T-Rex.”  _

_ “So, my lady suggested that, if you allow us, we lock onto your signal, and then pop inside you, and go for a little trip?”  _ The Doctor spoke,

“What are they saying?” Rory whispered to Amy, who shrugged, 

“It’s all in that language the Tardis won’t translate.”

_ “Course, come on in.” _ The female voice echoed around the room again, instantly the Lady and Doctor started pressing more buttons, and within moments, they were high fiving victoriously.

“Woohoo, hold on!” The Doctor spoke in english, and everyone obeyed, as the Tardis moved slightly.

“After you K.” The Doctor smiled, as the Tardis stopped again.

_ “It’s her? It’s really her?” _ The Keeper asked, in Gallifreyan.

_ “It’s really me, come on, I’ve missed you.” _ The girl struggled in the Master’s arms, and when he let her go, she ran for the tardis doors, throwing them open. Rory and Amy were shocked to see another Tardis console, but the Keeper was overjoyed.

Red dots stood out on the black background, a white and silver modern looking console sat in the middle of the room, a contrast to the walls, there was no stairs, up to the console, no handrails, nothing that resembled the Doctor’s tardis. Everyone headed out into this new console room, Amy and Rory exploring, confused as to where they were, the Master disappeared behind the Tardis, and up the stairs to the hallways, and the rest of the Tardis. The Doctor simply wrapped his arms around the Lady, watching his sister run her hands over the console, what eventually drew everyone’s attention away was Amy’s scream. She’d somehow found her way outside the doors, and was staring at them wide eyed, and screaming.

“You’re inside a bolder!!” The Scottish woman yelled, 

“Relax Amy, we’ve just got a fully functioning chameleon circuit.” The Keeper laughed, walking outside, and glancing up at her Tardis.

“Woulda taken years to find you, you’re literally part of nature.” She said, the others followed her out, only to see the glowing red trail of magma that flowed down the mountain side.

“And that’s our cue to leave.” The Doc remarked, they all hurried back inside, and were gone instantly, the Doctors Tardis staying in place as they traveled.


	19. 91, Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is down on his luck, and The Lady comes to his rescue.

**_91) Luck:_ **

They were running, they were always running,

"This way!" The Doctor turned right, and they all followed him, following the curving route through the maze of walls, until they hit a dead end.

"No, No, No!" The Doctor yelled, as they heard heavy boots thunder after them.

"There were no doors, no paths off back the way we came." The Keeper said sullenly.

"This was the way we came I swear it!" The Doctor snapped

"Perhaps your luck has just run out Doctor?" The Master suggested. The boot sounds slowed, they knew they couldn't go anywhere.

"Don't say that!" The Lady snapped,

"No, it's fine, he's probably right." The Doctor slid down the wall, hanging his head in his hands.

"No, he's not." The Lady turned at the Keeper.

"You don't say anything alright? Not a thing, I don't care if I'm about to get shot, stay quiet." The Keeper nodded her agreement, and the Lady waited for a moment before kneeling down beside the Doctor.

"Your Luck is not running out, you know why?" The Doctor looked up at her, shaking his head slightly.

"Because the Time Lord I love makes his own luck, he would do anything to get us all out of this alive, and unless you're suddenly part of the Nestene Con-" The Doctor put a finger to her lips, stopping what she was saying.

"Are you trying to tell me you love me?" He asked, she nodded, and he eyed the Keeper warily.

"I-"

"Doc!" The Keeper interrupted him with a smile, and both turned to glare at her.

"Kidding, go on." She smirked,

"I love you too my lady." The Doctor said, his hand gently to rest it on her cheek, and she moved closer to kiss him sweetly.

Amy, Rory, The Keeper and the Master burst out clapping and cheering, which only made the pair blush.

"Now, lets get out of here shall we?"


	20. 1, Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master does something nice for The Keeper.

**_1) Dance:_ **

“Keeper!” The Master called loudly,

“Where are you?” The Keeper called back,

“Come find me.” The master called back, and the Keeper went down the left corridor, the one his voice had come from.

“Are you even standing still?” The Keeper demanded,

“I haven’t left the room love.” He called back, and she frowned,

“I swear, I’ve been walking around for hours trying to find you.”

“Well, maybe you keep walking right past me?” The Keeper jumped as the voice appeared behind her.

“You got the Tardis to move the room around, didn’t you!” The Master shook his head,

“Nope, got the Tardis to move  _ YOU _ around.” The Master laughed as she playfully slapped his arm.

“So what did you want me for anyway?” The Master opened the door to the room.

“A ballroom?” The Keeper asked, looking around the large room.

“And Music.” The Master smiled as a slow song started playing.

“Dance with me?” He offered her his hand, and she accepted, being pulled close to his body as he took the lead and waltzed them around the room.

“This is amazing.” The Keeper whispered, as the song changed and he pulled her closer, her head resting on his chest as they swayed on one spot.

“Just wanted to do something nice for one of the nicest people I know.” The Master pressed a kiss to the top of her head, before simply holding her tight.


	21. 65, Population

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We.... uh.... found some Doctor Who pick up lines and....   
> The Master kinda uses them?

65) Population:

The Master took a deep breath as he caught sight of the Keeper enter the study.

“You alright?” The Keeper asked, pausing to look at him.

“I think Both my hearts just skipped a beat.” He winked at her, before looking back down at his book, and leaving her confused to keep looking for her's.

“Ooo Baby, you have more curves than the Seal of Rassilon” He spoke up, his eyes trailing down her body, and the Keeper was again confused by his words.

“Thanks?” He smiled, again looking back at his book.

“My planet exploded, wanna repopulate?” The Keeper moved closer,

“Did you find Mi’Lady’s hidden alcohol stash?” She demanded, but the man didn’t reek of alcohol. Instead he moved quickly to put his book to the side, and pull her onto his lap.

“I know you’re an angel, because I can’t look away.” The Keeper smirked,

“You using timelord pick up lines on me?” She asked,

“Maybe, is it working?” He replied with a smirk that rivaled hers.

“Depends, is that a sonic screwdriver in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?”

“You must be from Skaro, because you are Dalek-table.” He smirked, as her hand wrapped around his neck and she pulled their lips together for a scorching kiss.


	22. 63, Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master doesn't understand why everyone likes tea so much. The Keeper decides to help him figure it out.

63) Kiss:

The sounds of breaking glass startled the Keeper, she backed up a little, before glancing into the kitchen.

“Drop your tea did you?” She asked the Master, who was looking at the cup frowning.

“I don’t understand the fascination with the tea.”

“You’ve just never had one made properly.”

“Properly?” He asked,

“Yea, you clean that up and I’ll get started.” The Keeper put her book down on the table, heading for the kettle. It didn’t take long until the Master’s arms slipped around her waist, his head resting on her shoulder as he watched her prepare the tea.

“Whatcha doing?” He asked, moving her hair to one side, running his index finger along her neck, and sending shivers up her spine.

“I’m making you a perfect cup of tea.” The Keeper replied, as he pressed his lips to her neck, trailing them up and down.

“Correction, I’m attempting to make you a cup of tea.”

“and failing?” He teased, his breath ghosting down her neck.

“Nope.” The Keeper smirked,

“No?” He pulled away and looked at the cup of tea, shocked.

“Try it.” He moved to take the cup, and a sip, before offering her a try.

“What do you think?” She asked, taking the cup,

“Still don’t understand the fascination, but this tastes amazing.” He replied, and she smiled,

“Betcha I can make it taste better.” She said softly,

“Oh really? You’re on.” The Keeper smiled wickedly, drinking a few sips of the tea, before stretching to kiss him passionately. He pulled away and licked his lips.

“Much better.” He whispered, before returning his lips to hers.


	23. 76, Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Keeper falls, thankfully, there is someone there to catch her.

**_76) Rescue:_ **

Her foot slipped and she started to fall, instantly The Keeper prepared herself to land on the hard metal fall.

“I thought you didn’t like being a damsel in distress.” The Master smirked, catching her.

“I don’t, but thanks for rescuing me.” She kissed him softly,

“Oi! You two!” The Doctor yelled, The Master put The Keeper back down, but kept an arm around her waist.

“I bring you here! To this beautiful planet, and you miss it all because you’re too busy shagging!! ((Jo’s wording))” He yelled, and the Lady tugged on his arm,

“Oh leave them be, all the more for us to marvel at.” She smiled,

“It’s just because he’s jealous Mi’Lady.” The Keeper smirked,

“I am not!” The Doctor turned, offering his arm to the lady, which she accepted, before heading towards the mountain they’d decided to watch this planets version of the Northern lights from.

“He so is.” The Master smirked at her, before they headed off again.


	24. 2) Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lady never learnt English, she's asked the Tardis to stop translating it, so she can try and learn. After reading through the dictionary, she's discovered an issue. ((English is heckin weird)).

**_2) Treat:_ **

“My Lady, what are you doing?” The Doctor asked in English, coming across the Lady standing in front of an Oxford dictionary,

_ “Doctor, I never learnt human English, and since the Master and Keeper took her Tardis out for a trip or a million, I’ve needed something to do, and well... I’ve asked the Tardis to stop translating English for me, so I can learn it on my own.”  _ The Lady replied in Gallifreyan.

_ “And you’re doing that by reading the Dictionary?” _ The Doctor switched languages easily.

_ “Well, it’s too confusing, there are about 13 different meanings for the word _ ‘treat’.” The Doctor paused for a second.

“What’s the first?”

“To handle, to manage, to bear oneself towards; as to treat prisoners; as to treat children kindly.” The Lady read slowly.

“Ah, well, in which case.” The Doctor offered her his arm, and she accepted, allowing him to lead her out and into the busy streets of London.

“ _ Doc, I don’t understand a word they’re saying _ .” The Lady clutched his arm tightly.

“ _ Relax My Lady, I won’t let anything hurt you. _ ” The Doctor moved his arm to wrap around her waist, slowly walking to the nearest park, and they sat on the nearest empty bench.

“ _ Alright my Lady, look at that man over there _ .” He pointed to a man who was pushing two children, only one being his own.

“ _ Pushing both children? _ ” The Doctor nodded,

“ _ Yeah, he’s treating those children nicely. _ ” 

“I don’t understand that language.” One mother spoke to them.

“It’s a very rare dialect, and one of the few my girlfriend in, unfortunately English is not one of them.” The Doctor explained, speaking in English, and pulling the Lady closer.

“ _ What’s she saying?” _ The Lady asked, 

“ _ She’s not happy that we aren’t speaking English, and that she can’t understand, a bit ignorant if you ask me. _ ” The Doctor answered in Gallifreyan.

“Speak in English!” The angered woman yelled,

“She doesn’t speak English!” The Doctor stood up, roaring at the woman, who shrunk back slightly.

“ _ Doctor calm down. _ ” The Lady said, but to the woman it made absolutely no sense.

“I- apologize if I have offended you.” The Lady added awkwardly, before turning to the Doctor,

_ “Can you tell her that we’re travellers from a foreign country, and that you’re teaching me English.” _ She again spoke in Gallifreyan, and the Doctor nodded, 

_ “Anything for you Sweetheart. _ ” He kissed her temple softly,

“She asked me to tell you that we’re travellers from a foreign country, that unlike me, she wasn’t taught English, and that I’m teaching her.” He spoke in English, offering his arm to the lady, 

“ _ She did not treat us very nicely at al _ l.” He frowned, walking away from the woman.

_ “It’s alright Doctor.” _ The Lady smiled, 

“ _ Do you remember the next definition? _ ”

“To discourse on; to handle in a particular manner; in writing or speaking; as to treat a subject diffusely.” The Lady quoted, the words rolling off her tongue with a slight hint of a french accent, the only earthen language she spoke fluently.

_ “Ah, that’s easy. _ ” The Doctor pulled her into the nearest pet shop, quickly asking to hold one of the squirming chocolate labrador puppies, when asked which, the Doctor quickly picked the smallest of the group.

“ _ Doctor? _ ” The Lady asked nervously, as the man approached with the puppy that easily fit into the palm of his hand. 

_ “Relax sweetheart.” _ The Doctor smiled, placing the small pup in her hands, smiling as she gently held him to her chest, running one finger down the small pups head and back, and almost covering all of it.

“ _ It’s a chocolate lab, a little boy. _ ” The Doctor said, smiling happily.

“ _ And you’re treating him gently _ .” He added, 

“ _ Doc can we keep him? _ ” The Lady asked quietly,

_ ‘Well you can’t say no now.’  _ A female voice spoke in his mind.

_ ‘I can allow the small creature.’  _ The Doctor was confused, and glanced around the shop.

_ ‘In your head Doc, thought I’d see where you two were, the Pond’s just got back. DNA thing works both ways you know. Anyway, have fun.’  _ The presence in his mind disappeared, 

“ _ Course my Lady. _ ” The Doctor agreed,

“ _ Yay! You hear that little one? You’re coming home with us! _ ” The Lady said excitedly

“ _ You gonna carry him around all day? _ ” The Lady nodded, moving to kiss the Doctor passionately.

_ “Thank you _ .”

“ _ Best go buy him first _ .” The Doctor patted the pup gently, one arm sliding around the Lady’s waist, and heading to the counter.

“Can I help you sir?” The staff member asked,

“Ah yes, my girlfriend and I would like to purchase this little guy here, and everything he needs.”

“First time dog owners?” The woman asked, 

“I’m not, but she is, wait one sec.” The Doctor turned to the Lady,

“ _ Owned a dog before sweetheart? _ ” The Lady shook her head,

“Yea, I am not, but she is.” He verified,

“Alright, well you’ll need food, food and water bowls, a bed to sleep in, toys, a collar and a leash. There’s a few signs to fill in and sign before you can legally own the puppy first.”

“ _ Doctor look, he’s going to sleep! _ ” The Lady said, still gently stroking the small puppy.

“As you can see, she’s already quite attached.” The Doctor smiled, and the woman smiled with her.

“I take it she doesn’t speak English?”

“I’m slowly teaching her, but not really.” The Doctor replied,

“ _ Wanna go check out some toys for him while I do the paperwork? _ ” He asked the Lady, who nodded, kissing his cheek, before heading down the toy aisle.

“Well sir, if I may say, she is beautiful.”

“Thank you,” The Doctor smiled,

“So we should probably start all the paperwork...”

~

Later time found the Lady and Doctor at Starbucks, having dropped the sleeping puppy and new supplies off at the Tardis.

“To entertain with food or drink especially the latter, as a compliment, as an expression of friendship or regret, as to treat the whole company.” The Lady recited the third definition.

" _ Well my Lady, allow me to treat you to a coffee _ ." The Doctor smirked, ordering and paying for both.

" _ My treat. _ " He smiled, handing her the cup, as they took their seats at the nearly deserted cafe.

"That is also 'That which affords entertainment; a gratification; a satisfaction; as the concert was a rich treat.' Oui?"

"Oui my lady." The Doctor replied winking at me.

" _ So next is the two is about negotiation; and conferences; and debates _ ."

" _ You understood those two? _ " The Lady nodded,

" _ It was common for the british term to be used in France. _ " She explained further,

_ “Very Well, which one is next?” _

_ "Well my lady, finish your coffee, and I'll explain it. _ " It didn't take the pair long to finish the drinks, and with an arm wrapped tightly around the Lady's waist. The Doctor declared,

_ "Well that was a real treat!" _

~~~

"Doctor!" A woman yelled,

"Oh hello! It's Martha!" The Doctor said excitedly,

"Martha this is-"

"Can it wait? There's an emergency." Martha grabbed his arm, and started to pull him away.

"Doctor?" The Lady asked, entwining their fingers, following slowly.

" _ One of my past companions, Martha, shes engaged, so don't worry my lady, and apparently theres an emergency. _ " The Doctor shrugged,

_ "You just attract trouble don't you? _ " The Doctor shot her one of his infectious grins.

" _ Gotta love it. _ "

" _ I love you, if that includes the trouble, then I suppose I love that too. _ " The Doctor stopped, easily pulling his arm out of Martha's grip, and turning to the lady, one hand went to her cheek, and her hand followed to rest on his, the other he used to move her head up gently, her eyes locking easily on his.

_ "I was hoping you'd love me in spite of the fact I’m a danger magnet. _ "

" _ I love all of you Doctor, and I wouldn't change you a bit, not for all the stars in the sky. _ "

_ "I love you my lady. _ " He tilted his head down, kissing her passionately, and ignoring Martha.

"Doctor! This is important!!" She snapped,

"Yeah, well I'm a bit busy right now!" The Doctor replied, his gaze never leaving the Lady, whom Martha reckoned spoke an odd language.

" _ Doctor, help her, then you can get back to explaining the word 'treat' to me. _ " The Lady said quietly,

" _ Well you'll have to let me go. _ "

" _ Never. _ " The Doctor smiled, moving an arm to wrap tightly around her waist.

" _ Agreed." _ He whispered,

"Life or death situation!"

"The Universe just hates us." The Doctor remarked in English.

"What language are you speaking, 'cause I've never heard it before."

"Course you haven't, it's Gallifreyan.Tardis, can you reactivate the language control of my Lady, seems she'll need English for a while."

"Doc! You cheat!" The Lady accused, speaking English again.

"Yeah well, it's only till this is over, promise."

"Anyway, lead on." Martha headed off quickly, choosing to ignore what had just happened.

"So U.N.I.T.S. Got another alien issue, when I realised you were here I came running." She said, leading them into an unmarked building and then into a military control room.

"Doctor!" The man in charge saluted.

"Lady, pleasure." He bowed, and The Lady curtsied back.

"Commander, I would say good to see you again, but-"

"Understood Lady." The Commander smiled,

"Is the Keeper around also?"

"Oh no, she and the master are in Italy, 500 years ago, she wanted to take her ship out for a while."

"Rare for you two to be apart."

"We needed a break after 900 odd years of each others constant presence. Anyway, the human said life or death?"

"Ah yes, you see-"

"You know him?" The Doctor whispered in Gallifreyan.

"K and I met him an earth year ago. Total accident, you?"

"Ran this place awhile back, even helped set it up." The Doctor shrugged,

"So yeah, thats about it!" The Commander glanced at the pair expectantly.

"Sorry, we weren't listening." The Doctor said,

"We found an alien, with a problem, we need you to cure it." Martha summarized, glaring at the Lady.

"Aliens with issues? Sounds like us. Shall we?" He offered the Lady his arm, and she accepted following the commander and Martha to a locked prison cells.

"What’s the issue?" The Doctor asked,

"Well, he won't die, an alien living secretly on the streets of London is a crime worthy of instant death, but-"

"Oh dear Doctor, earth shall not be our home, instant death does not seem appealing." The Lady said, turning to the fuming Doctor,

"And what if they are harmless?!" The Doctor demanded,

"We do not kill them, but this one stirred up quite a fair bit of trouble." The Commander flicked a switch to light up the cell, only to reveal an all too familiar face, bound in chains and shackles.

"Pass me the keys." The Commander obeyed silently, and the Lady opened the door, instantly unshackling the poor guy, and speaking to him in his native tongue, which neither of the humans understood.

"Hey Jack." She said softly,

"Paws off my girl Captain!" The Doctor called in English, before Jack could get any ideas.

"You know him?!" The Commander demanded,

"Ooh yeah, brilliant man, head of Torchwood. Immortal, no fault of his own mind you."

"That girl who is she?" Martha asked,

"The Lady, time lady, great woman, she and my older sister, the Keeper, her best friend escaped the time war, as did other childhood friend, the Master. There's four of us now."

"You kissed her?!"

"Yeah, well she's also my girlfriend." The Doctor smiled,

"Sweetheart, you can't keep him! We've already got the new puppy!" The Doctor joked, as the Lady and Captain walked out the cell door.

"But look at him, he needs a loving parents and a good home." She protested with a smile.

"No." The Captain spoke up.

"Married, a son. Can't keep me." The Captain showed the glittering golden wedding ring.

"How come we didn't get an invite?"

"You were there, all of you."

"Obviously happens in our future, your past, give us a date and time and well be there." Jack rattled off a few numbers.

"Hate to free and run, but we've got to be off, see ya round." The Doctor smiled, as he and the Lady made their way out again.

"Can you still speak English?" The Lady looked at him confused, and he took that as a no.

" _ They wanted me to cure or treat him _ ." He said in Gallifryen.

" _ Am I your girlfriend _ ?" The Lady asked, and he was instantly suspicious.

" _ Do you want to be? _ "

" _ I- _ " She paused,

" _ My Lady you are so much more to me than just a girlfriend, you are my lover, my soul mate, my everything, I would tear worlds apart for you, give you galaxies. _ " He said quickly.

"Girlfriends  _ just a title humans use, especially those that speak English. _ "

" _ What would your humans title you as? _ "

" _ You would call me your _ boyfriend  _ my Lady _ ." He replied,

_ "Oh, okay _ ." She thought it over, and the Doctor was unsure of her decision when she began to move again.

" _ So far we've done 12/13 definitions, the last is 'to discourse; to handle a subject in writing or speaking; to make discussion'-" _ She stopped, frowning.

" _ Most these definitions just repeat themselves. With minute differences. _ "

" _ Indeed my lady. _ " The Doctor agreed,

" _ Well, I have decided that I like the idea of being your girlfriend, and I love your meaning of it. _ " She remarked, turning to face the Doctor, within seconds she was in his arms, their lips meeting in another passionate kiss.


	25. 3, Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group have arranged to regroup on a beach.

**_3) Sand:_ **

The Doctor and Lady waited on the beach where they were due to meet the Keeper and Master. Both Ponds had taken the as yet still unnamed pup down to the waters edge.

"Chocolate?" The Doctor offered,

"No, and Cocoa sounds girly." The Lady frowned, picking a name was harder than she thought.

"And we didn't like Baxter, and he didn't like Max." The Doctor added, as the young pup escaped the Ponds, racing up the beach to leap on the Doctor, knocking him over.

"You're all wet!!" The Doctor complained as the puppy licked his face, tail wagging wildly.

"How about Pepsi?" Amy offered a hand rested on her slightly bulging stomach. The Lady glanced at the Doctor before shaking her head.

"How are you feeling?" The Lady asked softly,

"Just a bit sore, not that I'd tell the boys, they do fret." Amy replied, sitting next to them.

"You've got another Six months to pick a name for him, Doc and I have to hurry." The Lady reached for the pup, which playfully bounded away, causing the Doctor to double over when his paws hit a soft spot.

"How about Mochacinno, Mocha for short?" A very welcome voice said, and the Lady quickly stood to hug her friends, before sitting back down and turning to the Doctor.

"What do you think?" She asked softly, the small pup moving to sniff the new comers curiously, and allowing the Doctor to sit up again.

"He is yours my lady, you may name him as you wish." The Doctor replied, his eyes never leaving her face.

"I wish for the opinion of the man I love." The Lady replied, a cool edge in her tone at the Doctors words.

"I mean you no offense my love, but I do not wish for my opinion to sway you from a name you like." The Doctor moved her hand to kiss it softly.

"He is *our* pet Doctor, he sees you as the Alpha male, just as he sees me as the alpha female, we need to agree on a name, as not to confuse him."

"Well, I do like the Keepers suggestion, and it seems to suit our ball of energy; but if it is not to your taste-"

"I two, like the name Darling." She smiled at him, as he moved to rest on one elbow his other hand moving to rest on the back of her neck, pulling her lips to his easily.

"Where they like this the whole time we were away?" The Keeper asked Amy, sitting next to her and allowing the tiny pup to clamber into her lap.

"nope, they've been worse." Amy replied, watching the small pup curl up.

"He likes you." Amy smiled,

"Of course he does, who doesn't like or love my girl?" The Master interjected, kissing the Keepers cheek.

"And you, beautiful Amy, you're showing slightly!" The Master exclaimed happily.

"Excuse him, I had to rescue his sorry arse from a pub he'd escaped too." The Keeper said, lightly swatting his shoulder.

"She wanted to take me clothes shopping!"

"Amy, could you take young Mocha here, and Rory, could you give me a hand hauling his druken arse to bed?" Both Ponds reacted, Amy placing Mocha on the Lady's Lap, heading inside, she herself exhausted.

"Doctor!" The Lady squealed, when he gently forced her to join him lying in the sand.

"My Love." The Doctor replied with a smirk, raising their hands and entwining them.

"There’s Sand in my hair!" She complained, and the Doctor lifted her head slightly, and when she lowered it she had his arm as a pillow.

"Young Mocha thinks of us as his parents; as well as his Masters." The Doctor said softly.

"I can only hope we can live up to his expectations."

"We already have, and so much more; although he expressed his dislike about sleeping on the Sand." The pair laughed but didn’t move, not even when the Keeper returned to join them. Silently, the trio sat on the sand; watching as the sun set, stretching bold, bright, beautiful colours across the sky.


	26. 30, first crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of drunken Truth or Dare reveals what we've all known all along.   
> Also the Master is a lightweight.

30)First Crush:

The Doctor stopped outside the Ponds London house he'd brought them.

"You sure?" He asked softly,

"Doc, I need to be at home, I'm 3 months pregnant, and this isnt good for our child." Amy replied softly,

"Will I ever see you again?" The Doctor asked,

"Course you will Doc, give us a call and stop by whenever, just because we're having a child doesn't mean we'll never see you again." Rory hugged the man tightly, and the Doctor hugged him back.

"It just means we can't travel with you anymore." Amy added; moving to hug the Doctor when Rory stepped back.

"We've already said goodbye to the others." Rory said, as he pulled both suitcases towards the door.

"Christmas yea?" The Doctor nodded, as the door swung shut behind them. The Doctor silently moved the tardis to rest in the time vortex, before heading to find his friends.

He was angered to find them in the lounge, each with a bottle of alcohol.

"I can't believe this! They're barely off the ship and you're already celebrating!!" He snapped,

"Actually my darlin', you'll find we are drinking away our sorrows, Amy and Rory were our friends too." The Lady spoke up, offering him a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"nd, we may h've started a game of truthz ‘n’ dares." The master slurred,

"Lightweight." The Lady muttered,

"Didn’t even give him the strong stuff either." The Keeper frowned, looking at the bottle.

"Come my love join us." The Lady reckoned to the Doctor, still offering him the alcohol, he took the bottle, sitting next to the lady,

"Been years since I've done this." He commented, twisting off the lid, and taking a swig.

"Careful, its the good stuff." The Lady warned.

An hour later found the two couples wasted beyond belief, The Master was lying down, his head on the Keepers lap, and his bottle empty, he was quietly singing to himself, while the Keeper ran her hands through his hair, occasional leaning down to kiss him sweetly.

The Doctor and Lady were a different story, The Doctor moved to rest his back against the arm of the chair, his hand dangling over the back, holding the nearly empty jack daniels bottle. The Lady sat between his legs, her back to his chest, one hand lazily trailing behind her and up his shoulder to tangle in his hair loosely. The Doctors other hand was wrapped firmly around The Lady's waist, their entwined legs took up the rest of the couch, where Mocha had also fallen asleep.

"One more quest’in before nighnighs." The Master raised his head slightly, before the Keeper forced it back down.

"Who was your first crush Doctor!?" His words were surprisingly clear for a guy who had slurred ever sentence since the beginning.

"Twas always my lady." The Doctor smiled pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Yours Master?" The Doctor turned the question back on him.

"You remember that hot chick from school?"

"Sure." The Doctor agreed,

"Yea, it so wasn’t her." The Master laughed,

"Twas you baby." He directed up at the Keeper.

"Sure it was, come on lets get you to bed." The Keeper and Master left the room, and the Lady untangled herself, turning and straddling the Doctors lap. Her hands tangled roughly in his hair, and he brought the bottle up, emptying it in one go, before discarding it and wrapping his arms around the Lady.

"Who was your first crush?" He asked, but she ignored his question, pressing her lips to his, before trailing them along his jaw and down his neck and collarbone.

"Guess." She whispered, this time he didn't answer, drawing her lips back to his.

"You, you were my first and only crush." She whispered,


	27. Pick the next prompt!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A list of the remaining prompts that I have to do, anyone want me to work on one in particular? Let me know! If you want a particular pairing that's cool too. Or, if you'd like to have a go with these characters or this prompt challenge! Just link me to whatever you write/make/do.

1) Dance - Done

2) Treat - Done

3) Sand - Done

4) Salt

5) Clip

6) Bread

7) Fish

8) Race

9) Poor

10) Rich

11) Name - Done

12) Vault

13) Crime

14) Photograph - Done

15) Quill

16) Punch

17) X-ray

18) Railroad

19) Wreck

20) Coin

21) Ice - Done

22) Truck

23) Antique

24) House

25) Shatter

26) Flower - Done

27) Star - Written, Unfinished

28) Goal

29) School

30) First Crush - Done

31) Religion

32) Light

33) Knight - Done

34) Train

35) Contest - Done

36) Money

37) Candy

38) Oil

39) Flight

40) Fake

41) Apple

42) Boot

43) Pest

44) Burn - Done

45) Jail

46) Grove

47) Autumn

48) Cold

49) Dice

50) Splinter

51) Cricket

52) Turf

53) Bubble

54) Surprise

55) Gift

56) Dull

57) Heart

58) Pattern

59) Gum

60) Print

61) Boat

62) Ripe

63) Kiss - Done

64) Pipe

65) Population - Done

66) Secret - Done

67) Lie

68) Camouflage

69) Rain - Done

70) Safari

71) Border

72) War

73) Nature - Done

74) Disaster

75) Ancient - Done

76) Rescue - Done

77) Ink

78) Sleep

79) Collide

80) Joke

81) Card

82) Gamble - Done

83) Risk

84) Disk

85) Surgery

86) Bone

87) Death

88) Fireflies - Done

89) Piano - Done

90) Chest

91) Luck - Done

92) Warm

93) Tack

94) Trick

95) Zebra - Written, unfinished

96) Rapids

97) Danger - Done

98) Electrical - Done

99) Guess - Done

100) Challenge - Done


End file.
